


the Big death

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	the Big death

Medihv was in his lirary reading books like a loser when all of suddenly lol there was Bwonsambi there he blushed it was his bf..

Bwonsambi said. "Hey mon . dam." sending shivers up Medivng's spine. He

 

gulped

 

oh. .h.......

 

"my love ur here, " said MeEKdjve and he stroked Bwonsambi's skull face strokingly. "bwomsanmi-chan.... i love yuo.."  
'

Bwonsambi 's smirked like a hot anime guy and he picked up midcmevi bridal style oh....................................................... 

medivghn said "do u love me.......... truly.."

bowmaindi said

 

"yeah"  
medvi Gasped..

"browmsin.... what have u done........" 

 

 

 

 

medihn

 

 

 

 

BWonsam

 

 

<3

 

 

 

he 

kissed meivb and said i love u too.................

 

 

true loves kiss will save them....

 

 

:/


End file.
